PequeñosGestos
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: One-Shot SasuNaru Yaoi./ Regalo para Naru-chan!/ Feliz cumple Naru-chan!/ A Sasuke todo el embolante teatro de su rubio lo había cansado. Aún no le había dado su regalo. Hasta que decidió bajarlo de allí...


**.Pequeños Gestos.**

**-Naruto no me pertenece: ¡es de Masashi Kishimoto- sama!-**

**A**dvertencia: **Y**aoi-**S**asu**N**aru 

**¡Feliz cumple Naru-chan! Wii n.n **

**H**ola a todos nuevamente n.n. Primero que nada, disculpen las demoras en subir mis fanfics. He tenido algunos inconvenientes como falta de inspiración, la escuela, entre otras cosas más personales. Pero aquí prometo volver a full para las vacaciones que ya falta muy poco. Este año si que pasó volando, ¿No? Je, pero bueno, al menos espero que todos hayamos disfrutado. Bien, aquí les dejo un One-Shot SasuNaru. Espero que les guste. En cuanto al título, quise ponerle aquél debido a que muchas veces los gestos hablan por las personas o ese es mi punto de vista. Y tiene relación con este Shot por la acción de Sasuke.

¡Sayonara!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke se encontraba de frente, parado, mirándolo incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan _idiota?_ La verdad, que sólo había una explicación para ello: ser como él. Era único y eso lo sabía a la perfección cabe decir. Pero esto no lo soportaría un millón de horas más. Su vergüenza aumentaba a medida que transcurrían los infernales minutos. Trató varias veces de poder cerrar los ojos e irse de ahí pero le era imposible por alguna razón en especial. ¡Qué estupidez! Solamente porque era otro de los eventos más importantes del año desde hace mucho tiempo. Suspiró por milésima vez en el día. Ahora la torpeza de su _amigo_ empeoraba.

_¡Sasuke! Y es así como caminas. ¿Qué tal? Nada mal. Todo de ti es sumamente gracioso, teme_ – y así era. Su gran dilema se nombraba Naruto: su novio. ¡Carambolas! Ese rubito si que tenía energía y grandes sorpresas. Ahora lo imitaba a él. Movió su cabeza en forma negativa. Ya estaba harto de todo ese teatro embarazoso. Lo detendría ahora o sino se volvería más loco aún.

_¡Naruto! Dobe, déjate de estupideces. Esto es ridículo. Ya vámonos_ – le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo con brutalidad. Ante esta acción, el kitsune se quejó escandalosamente como solía hacer siempre. Observó por el rabillo del ojo al menor al oírlo. Le encantaba ver como ponía esas graciosas muequitas de dolor. Ya deseaba verlo así en su cama, jugando, saltando y gimiendo toda la noche, sintiendo ese placer que le brindaba y la pasión desbordando.

_Sasuke…_- susurró con un tono medio raro.

_Hmp._- típico. Su monosílabo favorito era ese. Se lo arrebataría alguna vez. Debería aprender a usar más palabras de las que ya usaba siempre.

_¡Pero es mi cumpleaños dattebayo! Debes hacer todo lo que yo te pida. Lo prometiste_ – decía sollozando y moviéndose de un lado al otro. Al moreno le salió un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Su rubito trataba de hacerle pensar que él le dijo semejante barbaridad. ¡Cómo si él sería capaz de decir algo así, sabiendo las desventajas de aquello! Naruto era muy ingenuo a veces, pero así lo prefería. Al menos, eso tenía sus puntos a favor. Engañarlo era muy fácil.

_Urusai, dobe. Hoy quiero darte mi regalo. No te lo he dado aún_ – le susurró sensualmente al oído, cosa que hizo estremecer al menor y hacerle sacar un suspiro. Sasuke pasó su lengua por el óvulo de la oreja y, con sus manos, lo apegó más a él. – _Vas a disfrutarlo. Te lo prometo, kitsune_ - bien sabía que eso le molestaba un poco al otro. Esa era la otra parte. Tenía muy en mente que todo lo que él irradiaba hacía a Naruto reacciones contra su propia voluntad.

¡Teme!

Ajajá, ¡Qué golpe bajo! ¿No, kitsune? – otra vez esa maldita palabra. Lo mataría cuando llegasen al cuarto. Siguieron caminando bajo el manto oscuro del cielo que era apenas iluminado por el astro blanquecino de la noche. Aún hacía frío en Octubre. Pero pronto vendría la primavera. El mayor miraba a cada rato la cara de su ángel completamente sonrojada. Aquello debía ser por lo que ahora vendría. Ya estaba que se derretía por la larguísima noche. Amaba a su novio más a nada en este mundo. Le haría el amor todas las veces que se pudiese. Y muchas otras cosas más. Su compañía le hacia sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo aunque siempre se notase como alguien frío y serio.

Una vez que llegaron a su hogar, primero Sasuke optó por empezar a decorar un poco el baño y, por ende, se encerró dejando al ojiazul con las ganas de ir a sacar las toxinas por más de media hora. Naruto ya andaba por toda la casa gritando y saltando porque pronto se _vendría_. ¡Sasuke era un malvado egoísta! Él estaba en urgencia y su pareja no hacía más que encerrarse en el estúpido baño. Ya pagaría por hacerle esperar tanto.

_¡Sasuke, abre la puerta ttebayo! ¡No aguanto más baka!_ – a la mierda con todo. Si llegaba a responder que espere otra vez, tiraría la puerta abajo como sea con tal de pasar y sentirse libre de ese líquido contenido. Mas no recibió respuesta alguna. Esperó apenas cinco minutos y nada. Enfadado, tomó la manija de la puerta y con la fuerza estilo Sakura, la tiró abajo acompañado de un golpe de patada. Aunque lo que vio a continuación jamás se lo imaginó. Es más, lo dejó boquiabierto. El baño estaba con las luces a medio encender y la tina estaba llena de agua caliente decorada con espuma y pétalos de rosas. Habían algunas que otras velitas y aromatizantes. Y hasta unas finas cortinas rojas que daban al baño blanco un toque muy sensual para una simple ocasión. Las paredes parecían medias naranjas tirando a un rojo por el efecto que causaban las cortinas al pasar la luz de ciertas velas y la alfombra era naranja con unas letras grabadas en la misma. En ella se leía un ¨ ¡Feliz cumpleaños dobe!¨ y, al lado, se hallaba un enorme ramo de Flor del Cerezo. Sus ojos se aguaron por un momento al intentar contener las lágrimas de felicidad que le causaba semejante gesto por parte de él. Sasuke lo miró dudando al ver sus ojos. – _Son de felicidad, no te preocupes teme. ¡Arigato! _– se abalanzó contra él corriendo a velocidad de la luz y ambos cayeron en la bañadera al tropezarse con la alfombra. Quedaron completamente empapados pero no les importó en lo más mínimo a pesar de que ya habían perdido miles de yenes pero luego se las arreglarían. Empezaron a besarse con total locura. Era un beso en su totalidad hambriento. Sus pieles se rozaban con facilidad y el ambiente se ponía más caluroso. Se separaron por segundos para retomar el aire y reírse ante lo ocurrido. Naruto también solía ser muy sentimental a veces.

_Dobe. Nos has bañado de antemano. Se supone que esto tenía que a paso lento, no a lo loco como sueles hacerlo._ – decía mientras empezaba a desvestirse ayudando a su vez al menor.

_No me regañes de nuevo, teme. Pero es que raras veces muestras estas cosas y sabes que me emociono, baka_.- por instantes, se perdió en las orbes medias gris noche de su amor, el que lo tenía secuestrado por toda su vida. Ambos sonrieron embobados y el azabache volvió a acortar las distancias. El beso era tan cálido, con amor, pasión y sabroso. Era tan especial, tan buscado, tan necesitado. Comenzaron a danzar con las lenguas de forma desesperante a medida que sucedía.

_Mmm, Naruto… T- te… mmm… amo_.- decía cortadamente mientras besaba cada parte del otro cuerpo que lo volvía loco. Naruto sólo se limitaba a suspirar ante cada mordida y beso del que le hacía el amor. No podía hablar. Quería que se lo demostrara con todo lo que tenía cuánto le amaba. Y esas palabras le llenaron el corazón de inmensa felicidad. Este día estaría en sus recuerdos por siempre. Hoy se dejaría hacer. Quería sentir el amor del otro con todo tipo de gestos. Eso era más válido que tantas palabras. Con este pensamiento en mente, se dispuso a disfrutar de su _regalo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end. **


End file.
